Gallery
by prettiful pout
Summary: Song Fic to the Song gallery by Mario Vasquez. Nick and Catherine oneshot. My first Nick and Catherine pairing ever so please don't be mean.


Disclaimer: I own nothing –sigh-

a/n: Umm due to personal reasons, I just can't seem to bring myself to write any NickxGreg relationship stories like I usually do. I suppose that I'll eventually return to my regular style but for now I'll try out something new and write my first CatherinexNick Story. I hope that it's bearable.

_**Gallery**_

Nick shook his head sadly, knowing what would come next as he watched Catherine giggle as her current boyfriend whispered something in her ear, a smirk plastered on his handsome features. Nick thought that the man was absolutely revolting, yet women fell all over themselves to be just _around_ him. Nick had to choke back the bile that rose in his throat. He knew that Catherine would end up seeing him once again with some random girl, get her heart broken, come running to him for comfort, and then the next day be back in the bloody man's buffed up arms.

Nick sighed at the pair sitting on the love seat of the recording studio. He loved his side career, and the fact that he had actually gotten a record deal was absolutely amazing, but when he had invited Catherine and the rest of the Graveyard shift team to come to his first recording session, he had foolishly not expected to find _him_ tagging along. _Pompous jackass._

"Nicky! We're ready for you. That new song you wrote, you've got a copy to read from right?" Nick broke from his thoughts at the familiar voice of his new manager.

Nick nodded. "Ya, I got one."

"Alright then, well whenever you're ready, just give us the signal."

"Ya, lets do it, I'm ready for you man."

And then the music started and Nick was lost in his own world.

'_God broke the mold,_

_When he made this one I know_

_She's breathtaking but so much more_

_She walks in the room, your loves closed_

_Making you never want to breathe again_

_Her boyfriend has got so much dough_

_So much ice his neck and wrist froze_

_Is he faithful to her? Hell no_

_But she chose to be with him'_

Nick looked up from the sheet of music he read from, catching the gazes of many of his friends. But Catherine just continued to ignore his existence, totally consumed in the attention she received from the baggy-clothed man seating beside her. Nick clenched his jaw. _Fuck. Please Catherine, listen to me. Listen to the words I sing. Catherine… I'm begging you…_

' _shorty _

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on _

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_

_And girl you're just way too fine _

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime'_

Nick looked to her once again but glared in frustration as Catherine continued to ignore him. What was wrong with him? Did her really expect her to _notice _someone like him? She would never love him like he loved her. And yet, he still relentlessly clung on to the hope that she might just realize what he could give her if she just gave him the chance. _Cath, you're so beautiful. You deserve so much better than what it is that he can give to you. Stop this game and come to the place where your heart can feel light and your spirit can be free. Come to _me.

'_Because _

_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be,_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery'_

Nick's eyes brightened with joy as he noticed Catherine's brow furrow in concentration. She was trying to recall something. She remembered the song that was being sang right infront of her, and yet she couldn't quite understand how it was that she knew it. Nick had just written it a little while back and he hadn't shared it with anyone yet. So why was there this familiarity?

Nick smiled and turned his attention back to the microphone close to his soft lips. _Come on Cath, where do you know this from? Think baby, I know that you can do it._

'_She's so confused_

_She knows she deserves more_

_Someone who will love and adore_

_But his money's hard to ignore_

_She really doesn't know what to do_

_Girl it's just a matter of time_

_Before he finds another more fine_

_After he's done dulling your shine_

_You're out the door and he's through with you_

_Tell me is the money worth your soul_

_ these lyrics found on _

_Tell me what's the reason that you hold on, _

_When you know that dude has a whole wall of 'em just like you_

_And girl you're just way too fine _

_Gotta be treated as one of a kind_

_Girl use your mind_

_Don't be just another dime'_

"Nick's really trying, don't you think?" Sara whispered to Grissom who was sitting to the left of her on the large, 10 person, white couch.

"Yes, he seems to be." Was the pondered reply. Grissom was deep in thought, and Sara knew that he as thinking about the infatuation that Nick had, had for quite some time for the beautiful blonde woman.

"But she ignores him still for that loser, little gansta wannabe. I hate that man, ruining Nicky's love life, and stealing the one woman that he's ever really loved. And all for what? Just to cast her aside for some dark-eyed beauty. I don't like this. Not one bit." Sara's eyes widened in surprise as she heard the soft spoken words come from the youngest CSI. Greg looked straight ahead of himself, staring at Nick as he sang his heart out to the woman he loved.

"Oh Greg," Sara sighed, knowing just how Greg felt. It was common knowledge that Greg had been in love with Catherine for years, but had automatically dropped all thoughts and idea's of 'wooing' the older woman once he had found out that Nick had also se t his heart on the ex-stripper.

"Shh, Nicky's singing. You know who this song was written for, just wait for it. She'll catch on soon enough. She's gotta catch on sooner or later that the lyrics that are being sang are the same words that go to the poem that she found in her locker the other day." Warrick scolded, watching his best friend intently. "Just let her come around."

"So, Nicky actually _did_ go through with his plan to put the song in Catherine's locker secretly?" Grissom asked, although it wasn't all that much of a question yet more of a statement.

All Warrick's quiet reply was, "Just listen."

'_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

_You're a masterpiece_

_I know that he_

_Can't appreciate your beauty_

_Don't let him cheapen you_

_He don't see you like I do_

_Beautiful not just for show_

_Time that someone let you know'_

Nick was shaking, he had to physically fight back the urge to allow his voice to quiver. He kept it strong though, singing his heart out. He was singing what he knew was true. He was singing from the heart. He was singing for a cause. _I'm singing for you._

'_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art'_

That's when it hit her. Her eyes widened in shock and surprise and… Was that _glee_ she felt in there? Yes, it most certainly was. She smiled as she finally raised her head to look into those deep, dark, bedroom eyes that just seemed to pierce through her. She caught him staring at her as his lips moved in sync with the music that was being played.

Nick smiled as bright as the sun, inwardly. She had finally noticed. And from the happy look that was on her face, she didn't seem to mind this newfound knowledge. _I'm glad. Now I hope you can make the right decision, me, or him?_

'_I can't take_

_Seeing you with him_

_'Cuz I know exactly what you'll be_

_In his gallery_

_It's just not fair_

_And it's tearing me apart_

_You're just another priceless work of art_

_In his gallery_

_In his gallery'_

Tears welled up in Catherine's eyes. Was her unhappiness with the man beside her really that noticeable? She considered this only for a split moment before she knew the absolute truth. How had she been so blind? Everyone had known about her unhappiness with what she had gotten herself into before she had even begun to contemplate the thought. She had a decision to make, right there, right then. It was either the guy that sat beside her who played women like a well used deck of cards, or there was _Nick_. Nick, the wonderful, sweet, beautiful Texan charmer. The man that she had not even realized that she had loved right until that very moment.

Catherine stood up. Nick had just finished the last bar of music and was now getting ready to come out of the sound proof room to hear the comments from his friends and co-workers. Catherine ignored the commanding man behind her and opened the door to the clear glass room, walking in without a care as to the shouts of protest the sound crew were issuing out.

Walking over to Nick she cupped his smiling face in the palms of her hands and whispered, "I choose you." And then she kissed him, with all the love and pent up emotion she had ever had. She told his lips the secrets of her life and then some.

Nick felt tears burning the backs of his eyelids but he just grinned even more, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He allowed the tears to fall freely, not caring about who say, completely blocking out the voices of the people in the other room, placing everything that was being said into the back of his mind for the time being.

The kiss broke and they both smiled at eachother as Nick rested his chin on the top of Catherine's head. "I love you Cath."

"I love you too Nicky."

Nick could only smile. The sounds of the raucous cheering from his friends making him laugh. The woman within his embrace making his heart melt. The thoughts of a future together with Catherine making his heart swell. And the angry man storming out of the building making him smirk with foolish male pride. Because, in all actuality, he had won.

The end!

Well! Please don't kill me if you didn't like it! As I said before, this was my first ever Nick and Catherine story. So please leave a review if you have the time and me kind.


End file.
